Casualties
by Julia White
Summary: one shot about the price you pay in war told from Hermione's point of view. HR


1**Casualties**

**By Julia White**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned it but I don't!**

**A/N: This is a one shot based on a picture done by a fabulous author. She draws and I get inspired to write. The picture this story is based on can be found at this link (with out the spaces of course): www . Livejournal . Com / users / andreanna / 16919 . Html# cutid2**

The clouds hung low in the sky, the air smelled of rain; a faint musty smell that made your skin prickle. Dreary grays and dirty whites. The world seemed enclosed in darkness, color was hidden and transparent film covered the people of the world. Each with their own miseries, their own worries. Each looking for the silver lining in the sky, the color to come shining in and saving them from the humdrum of their lives.

For four young wizard the dismal day of late December started out normally. A trip home for holiday was what everyone needed. At least that was the opinion of a seventeen year old Hermione Granger who was spending this Christmas with the Weasley's.

Hermione was awaken by a tremendous clap of thunder in the early morning hours, her initial thought was that thunder storms this time of year were every strange. Pushing it out of her mind she started her day with thoughts of helping Ron, her best friend keep Harry, her other best friends spirts up. This day was sure to only remind him of all the heartache in his life.  
Mrs. Weasley was all ready in the kitchen when Hermione finally made it down stairs. Her cat Crookshanks wound itself around Mrs. Weasley's legs meowing softly in hopes of receiving a bit of the bacon she was cooking in a large frying pan.

"Good morning, Hermione dear. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, would you like some orange juice?" the cheerfulness in her voice was betrayed by the worry in her eyes; Mr. Weasley had not come home for dinner last night and it appeared to Hermione that he was still not home.

"Yes, thank you. Can I help you with anything, Mrs. Weasley?" it had become a tradition between the two of them.

In the early morning hours before the rest of the house woke Hermione and Mrs. Weasley would spend a blissful hour chatting and cooking for the household. It was a time Hermione treasured.

"Set the table, dear." Mrs. Weasley said wiping her hands on a dish towel as Hermione started pulling down plates.

"I hope Mr. Weasley didn't make it home to late." Hermione treaded carefully not wishing to upset the older woman.

With a wary glance at her special clock Mrs. Weasley nodded in a negative fashion. Hermione followed the glance and saw that Mr. Weasley's hand was still firmly pointed to 'work'. The two women made breakfast in silence after that. Hermione set the table for everyone, including Mr. Weasley, then moved onto dishing the food onto serving platters and helping Mrs. Weasley carry them to the table.

At a quarter to 9 Mrs. Weasley sent Hermione to wake everyone. She first arrived at Fred and George's room, knocking loudly she cracked the door open and saw them fast asleep George on the bottom bunk and Fred dangling off the top.

"Fred, George - breakfast." she shouted at them.

Fred lifted his head, and seeing Hermione pulled the covers over his head. George on the other hand mumbled something Hermione couldn't make out and rolled away from her.

Knowing it would be foolish to continue Hermione continued up the stairs. The next room she arrived at was the one she shared with Ginny. Opening the door she found the younger girl laying on her bed one arm curled around a stuffed bear her father had gotten her when she was younger. Ginny hated to admit it but she couldn't sleep with out that bear.

Hermione smiled as yet another thunder clap shuddered the rickety house. Sighing she strode across the room and nudged Ginny. The young red head shuddered and woke with a start.

"Sorry," said Hermione apologetically "breakfast." Ginny smiled, nodded and tore the covers off herself rolling out of bed.

Hermione continued her trek to the top of the house. The only other people in the Burrow today were Ron and Harry. The rest of the Weasley's were away. Bill and Charlie were off doing things for the Order, Percy was still not speaking to his family and Mr. Weasley was still at work.

Hermione opened the door to the boys room without knocking. Ron and Harry were sprawled on separate beds. Ron's gangly form was stretched diagonally across the bed, his large feet protruding form beneath the covers and a mop of red hair covered one eye. Freckles covered not only his face but the portion of bare chest that was not covered by the sheets.

Harry on the other hand was curled into a tight ball the blankets drawn around him in a cocoon type fashion. Hermione thought he must have had nightmares for he looked tired and restless.

The blood curdling scream was muted by the clap of thunder that once again rang throughout the house. Although the thunder shuddered through Hermione's bones the scream chilled her to the core.

Ron and Harry were awoken with a fright, Ron in his pajama bottoms and bare chest and Harry with everything but a heavy cloak covering him. They both looked at Hermione as if to see if she were the reason for the scream and realizing she was not the three of them hurled down the rickety staircase.

When they made it down stairs the outside storm seemed to take over the kitchen casting each of them in a dull glow. Mrs. Wealsey was no longer alone in her kitchen but surrounded by people. Fred and George were up, holding their mother tightly as she sobbed into their shoulders unable to support her own weight. Ginny stood at the base of the stairs staring into the nothingness that engulfed the once lively kitchen. Two men dressed in black and carrying a letter stood near the door looking sorrowful.

"W-what's going on, mum?" Ron asked with a shaky voice laying a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

The men glanced from one to the other and then back at Ron and again quickly to the floor. The tallest one cleared his throat and sighed.

"It's - it's your father."

Ron stole a glance at his mother and put everything together. His face drained of all color and Ginny crumbled into him, sobbing. Ron put a weak hand around her shoulder and bowed his head slightly toward hers.

"No" it was nothing more than a whisper.

"We are very sorry-" the man seemed to change his mind half way through and cleared his throat again. The shorter man continued for him.

"Let's give them some time." the turned to the door. "they've lost so much."

Hermione glance a the men walking into the rain that had begun to fall. The clouds were even darker than before. The darkness of the day was fully engulfing now.

Hermione looked at Ron while he held his crying sister and the world melted away. There was nothing but the two of them, for the world faded into grays and whites and blacks. The people in that world were swallowed by the dreadfulness of it all. The only thing that mattered any more was Ron with his flaming red hair and Hermione standing a foot away reaching out to him with her heart and soul, wishing for just a moment to take away all his pains.

As she turned away from him and walked into the harsh rains of December she knew that Arthur Weasley would not be the last casualty of this war. She just hoped that someday the clouds would clear and the sun would once again shine on her... on her and Ron.

**A/N: This is one of my favorite things to do I love taking a picture that someone drew and writing a story around it. Take the emotion that just seeps through the drawing. If anyone would like me to type up something for a bit of fan art that you have either drawn or seen please let me know I would love to do it for you!!! If it is a piece of fan art that you have just seen and loved then please get permission from the author first. Any pairing or drawing is fine. Doesn't have to be something that I tend to write I like to be challenged as a writer!**

**So I'm up for anything you got please send me a review to write you something and I'd be glad to. Or if you think I'm terrible and can't write tell me that too. Either way hit the review button please! Thank you **

**Julia**


End file.
